(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In a printer for printing on a continuous sheet of paper, in some cases, image data of all pages related to a print instruction may be rasterized and stored in a memory before printing is started, in order to prevent the occurrence of intermittent printing in which a blank page is inserted at an unintended position due to the presence of a delay in the processing for generating and transferring image data with respect to the printing speed of the printer.